Prove Me Wrong
by Bomb-With-an-Accent
Summary: AU. Envy is hoping to leave behind a past of pain and hurt at his new high school, Central High. He meets Edward Elric, a very bold, stubborn boy who is used to being alone. How will he handle meeting and befriending the odd sin? On hiatus.
1. Palm Tree Fixation

A/N: This is my first story on here, so be somewhat gentle! I love reviews though, so don't be shy. There will be yaoi….eventually, so don't like, don't read!

This is for all my little dearies that love Envy, our darling homunculus and Ed our chibi alchemist. I got a sudden inspiration while listening to "Prove me Wrong" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

I love suggestions, critiques, you name it R&R! Mwahahahahahahahaha!

On a side note, there will be differing viewpoints. This Chapter will not be in either Ed's or Envy's POV, but the following chapters will alternate between the two. Also, I will be including a bit of WrathxAl in this, maybe even some WinryxRose.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA….if I did, then there would be A LOT of changes if you catch my drift. Neither do I own Mindless Self Indulgence or any of their songs.

And with this - maniacal laughter and all - …I give you chapter one.

* * *

_Prove Me Wrong_

Chapter One:

Palm Tree Fixation

"An overcast sky looked over the town of Central, Louisiana, casting a mood of solemnity upon its populace. One teen in particular seemed especially overwrought that September morning. He walked to his best friend's house for a ride to–"

"Hiya there, Edward!" shouted a familiar feminine voice. Ed looked up from his mutterings only to see his best friend and next door neighbor (and only friend besides Al, his brother) Winry Rockbell standing in the middle of the sidewalk, grinning at him. She had a white tank top with her favorite band (Flyleaf) advertised on it and a short black skirt that swished when she walked. She wore black biker boots that came half way up her calf. Her long blond hair was in her trademark high ponytail and her glittering cerulean eyes were dancing with excitement. Ed had _no_ idea why…it was only the first of many days in prison.

"So whatcha mumbling about, Short-stuff? More of that poetic creative writing crap?"

Edward turned toward her sharply, an ominous aura surrounding him. "I, He said menacingly, "am not short! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD BE CRUSHED BY A MINIATURE FLEA?" he ranted with a previously unknown passion. He was certainly _not_ that short. "And I was just thinking out loud, so shut it, Gear Head."

Winry gave him a deadpan look. "I never said that, Ed," she said with a sigh. She had been through this routine a thousand times, except, not this early in the freaking morning.

Winry visibly brightened when she remembered why they were actually awake at that ungodly hour of 7:30am. "Hey, come on Ed! We're gonna be late for the first day of our junior year!" She then grabbed his hand and ran to her new car. It was a 2010 mustang that was a sleek black. Ed himself preferred older vehicles like old Ford pickups, ranging from the fifties to the late sixties. He would kill for something like that. He was snapped out of his Dream Truck (a blue 59' Ford pickup truck) reverie by being shoved into the passenger seat by Winry.

Okay, Shrimpy, let's go! We're only ten minutes away, so we'll be there early," said an overly cheerful Winry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, YOU BI—" was all Ed could say before he was brutally hit with a wrench. Winry placed the now bloodied weapon back in her messenger bag. "What were you going to say, Edward?" she asked with an undertone of malevolence.

"Nothing, nothing!" he all but shouted as he buckled up.

"That's what I thought," she said, satisfied with his answer. Winry, at a young age, decided that she would become the greatest mechanic in the world. She fixed up old trucks and broken down cars and the like, but she hoped to some day move onto greater things. Naturally, she carried a wrench around in her purse to keep Ed in line.

"Damn it Winry, I think I your wrench gave me a concussion," he thought for a second, "again."

"Oh, you'll be fine. Your incredibly dense skull protected that peanut you refer to as a brain well enough," retorted the mechanic.

Winry eased out of her driveway and pulled out onto the street. They rode in a comfortable silence for the duration of the ten-minute drive. As the two neared the school, Central High, they caught sight of the manicured lawns and the many oak and pine trees that dotted the sprawling campus. The main building was two stories high and had magnificent archways and columns that made it seem like a castle. It was a relatively small high school; it only had roughly two hundred students enrolled in it.

As Winry parked and she and Ed gathered their backpacks, they saw the principle, Pride Alighieri (weird name, huh?), greeting the new students. There were three altogether; a rather tall girl with dark brown hair and pink bangs, a scanty boy with short black hair and glasses, and a skinny pale girl with long green hair down to her waist with violet eyes.

_Wait, _thought Ed_, Is that a girl or a guy? _He was referring to the one with green hair. The green-haired person turned in Ed's direction slightly, just enough to where he could make out that he was male. He was wearing black skinny jeans with rips where his knees would be and a baggy black band T-shirt that advertised Falling in Reverse. The masculine jawline and overall appearance told Ed that this person was indeed male, although he was slightly in touch with his feminine side.

Edward admitted to himself that the girl sporting the pink bangs was good looking for a girl, but she seemed very insecure and nervous. The little guy with the large thick glasses reminded him of a Labrador retriever, with the way he gazed at the principle with slight awe and respect and acted very cute and lovable. The green haired one…was difficult to place. He had that handsome yet mystery about him that Ed thought was – dare he say – sexy. The object of his ponderings glanced his way, causing Edward to immediately turn his face away.

_Whoa, hold your horses Ed, you'll meet him later, _thought Edward as walked past him, not even sparing a glance. He did this, not to be rude, but because he wanted to hide the blush that had slowly crept onto his now pink cheeks. For once in his life, he _wanted_ to be friends with someone. Winry was from way back in their infant years, so of course they were inseparable, but the green-haired guy…. He was a different story. He had never liked the people in his grade much, but he tolerated them. They did the same in return.

Sure, Ed was a congenial guy and liked people, but it seemed that people could not handle his…personality and judgmental nature. He was also found to be a bit too aggressive at times. Edward normally would not approach people, but he would let them come to him.

"Hey, are you staring at that chick with the pink bangs?" asked Ed, snickering. Winry had told him in seventh grade that she was a lesbian, and he accepted this completely. It would be a little hypocritical since he himself was gay.

"N-no! I am not _staring_ at her, although she is very attractive," she mumbled the last part, but all the while a becoming shade of pink dusted her cheeks. Her eyes were downcast and her blush had yet to fade into her usual lightly tanned complexion.

"Well, looks like Gear Head fancies someone," said Ed mischievously. He was feeling far more energetic and happy than earlier that morning.

**Flashback**

"_BROTHER! Get up Brother, or you'll be late for the first day of school!" shouted Edward's ever playful and spontaneous brother Alphonse. Al was bouncing around his bedroom, which was located on the second floor of their two-story house, and was tugging the blankets off of him. _

_Edward groaned with the loss of warmth and curled in on himself, all the while cursing at Al and telling him to 'get the hell out'._

"_I am not leaving until you get up, Brother," said Al with determination. Al, like his brother, was stubborn and studious. He had large, dim golden eyes. He also had short-cropped dirty blonde hair that almost matched his eyes. An ever-present smile tugged at Al's lips, and in turn, it grew into a wide, lopsided grin when Ed rolled off of the bed and fell face first onto the hardwood floor. _

"_Well, at least you're up, Brother. Now hurry up before Winry gets angry!" said Alphonse as he retreated downstairs. His childish laughter floated up to the elder Eric's ears, making the groggy teen smile. Edward sat up and looked blearily around him. His golden mane of hair fell over his shoulders, only just reaching past them. His eyes, which matched his hair, were a beautiful, dazzling golden hue. _

_Ed quickly rose from his position on the floor, remembering Al's warning about a pissed off Winry. That was never a pleasant thing, so he hurriedly scrounged around for a decent pair of pants and a shirt. He emerged from his closet with a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top that hugged his body in all the right ways. Since it was Louisiana, and the only two seasons actually acknowledged by nature were summer and autumn, he did not really need his jacket. It was usually so damn hot, that he was reduced to wearing a tank top and his boxers around the house. He liked his crimson red jacket, so he decided to wear it, despite the too-damn-hot weather scorching the Bayou State._

_Ed's trademark jacket was a bright red with a black flamel on the back. It reached a bit past his knees and it felt a little roomy, but it was nonetheless very comfortable. He also chose to where his white gloves that day. The loose locks of hair cascading over Edward's shoulders were hurriedly tied into a neat braid with a small black hair tie. He looked himself over in the mirror propped against the wall. Ed smirked with approval and then stalked downstairs, still not quite ready to go to school, yet eager to see how everyone has changed._

_You're finally up, Brother? It took you long enough," Al chirped with sickening cheer. He was always the morning person, not Ed. How on Earth does he wake up at five in the morning and look so upbeat? _

"_Yeah, Yeah, I'm up," replied Edward with a tired grin. He grabbed the mug of coffee that Al had made him and downed half of its contents in one greedy swig, almost scalding his tongue. _

"_Good, 'cause you have to get going!" crowed Al as he lunged at Edward and tackled him to the ground. Alphonse laughed at the scowl that Ed gave him as he disentangled their limbs. Since Al went to a different high school that started later, Edward always left earlier for school. "Al, you _have _to stop doing that to unsuspecting victims," growled a now slightly sour Ed. "Well, I guess I have to go, see you later, Alphonse."_

"_Bye, Brother!"_

**End Flashback**

Since then, Edward had felt much more alert and cheerful due to the coffee and the initial shock of being smacked upside the head with a wrench. He grimaced at the memory.

Winry and Edward walked up the flagstone walkway to the school. They pushed open the large oak doors and stepped inside, sighing in relief when a blast of cool air greeted them. Both of them had gotten their schedules a week in advance in the mail, so they could go strait to their respective homerooms.

"Well, this is me. See you later Ed!" said Winry as she entered her homeroom. Edward said his farewells and went off in search of his homeroom. He looked at his schedule and saw who was it that he had homeroom with. Ed's face paled considerably, for he had Izumi Curtis as his teacher.

She taught AP Biology, albeit, with violence and shouting throughout each lesson. Izumi was strict, to say the very least, but she was a close friend of the Elric family. She stopped by every now and then to check on the boys, seeing as their mother had passed away and their father was never home. Izumi had also been Ed's tutor for years and had helped them with the bills, even though their father, Hohenheim, sent them some money. In short, Edward was frightened of her.

He eventually found the classroom and entered cautiously, aware that there was danger lurking within that room. As he entered, he had a sinking feeling of dread, but when he looked around him he found that he was utterly alone. Izumi was not even there yet.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief and plopped down in a seat in the back row, waiting for other students to get there. He flipped through random Biology textbook for the better part of five minutes when he heard the door open. He looked over at the new comer and saw the green-haired boy standing in the doorway with a half-grin, half-smirk playing on his lips. Edward had not noticed before, but the boy had effervescent amethyst eyes. His breathing hitched from looking into those seductive eyes. Ed jerked his head up a little so as to pull himself from the trace he had been in. He could not deny that he had a sort of fixation for the green-haired boy already.

The mysterious boy walked airily toward him and took the seat beside him. He threw his backpack to the floor and turned to him, still smirking. "'Sup Shrimpy," was his greeting. His voice was a pleasant tenor that was not too high pitched, but it was definitely not very masculine. Edward took notice of this fact soon after he had finished his rant of, "I am not short you Palm Tree!"

The green-haired boy grew silent and then suddenly burst out in peals of laughter. "I have never heard that one before! That was a good one. So, what's your name, Shrimp? I'm Envy Alighieri, nice to meet you," said the boy.

Ed restrained himself from ranting about being called 'Shrimpy', but he managed to respond civilly. "My name is Edward Elric, but just call me Ed," he said.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Ed decided that he hated awkward silences more than awkward conversations. "So what kind of a name is 'Envy'?" he asked the sin.

Envy blinked, apparently having been disturbed in his reverie, and smiled a bit. _He has a beautiful smile, _Ed thought to himself.

"Well, my mom, Lust, got it from her mother Dante, who named my uncle and aunt Greed and Sloth. My dearest Daddy, Pride, is the principal, in case you haven't put two and two together. They wanted to carry on the 'tradition' so that's how I came to be Envy," the sin told him. "Kind of ironic, huh?"

Ed did not know what to say, except that he though that the name fit, and it sounded incredibly sexy when the sin said it. Of course he did not voice this, but he instead nodded and murmured "interesting" while leaning back in his seat. Students had finally begun to fill the room. Now, they were all waiting for the bell to signal first period.

* * *

Well, I got chapter one done! Hope you all like it! Farewell for now my darling readers!


	2. The Names to the Faces

A/N: Well, herro there! I hoped y'all enjoyed chapter one, and are looking forward to this chapter. After all, I aim to please my darlin' readers!

I would like to give credit to my partner in crime, Fleeting Rebelion! She has supported my writing, although she despises the pairing. She has stuck with all of my inquires and musings and has given some insightful advice, so everyone should thank her!

If I make any mistakes, feel free to flame me to hell. I will not be angry with you for telling me, but I will be very angry with myself for not having an awesome story for you lovely readers out there. Also, I am a sucker for feedback and critiques, so don't be stingy! Suggestions are welcome as well, but I may or may not use them.

Disclaimer: I, albeit regrettably, do not own FMA….If I did, you would know.

Warning: I may write characters very OOC, so please consider that I need to manipulate these characters for the sake of the story. Don't kill me with blunt objects! Also, I have a present for Royai fans out there. Another warning; I do not know much about classes in Junior year, seeing as I am a lowly freshman, so feel free to correct me.

There were some questions as to what relation Pride has to Envy. Pride is his father, so I hope that cleared everything up. I apologize for any confusion. Also, Wrath and Gluttony will make their appearance. Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

_Prove Me Wrong_

Chapter Two:

The Names to the Faces

-Envy's POV-

Why was I awakened to the sounds of frantic yells and munching sounds? Oh, right; my younger brother Wrath was tormenting Greed, my _dear_ uncle, and my elder brother Gluttony was chewing loudly on his breakfast fit for ten grown men. I was the only sane one in this household it seems, besides my mom, Lust, and her demure sister, Sloth. Even my darling Daddy, Pride, was somewhat of a nutter, if you ask me. He sometimes goes off on tangents about how we, the future of the world, make him extremely proud, and that he would brag to the faculty of Central High, the school I would now be attending, about Gluttony, Wrath, and I.

I used to go to East High, where my only companion was this kid named Alphonse Elric in the grade below me, but Pride wanted me to attend the school he was the principal of so that he could 'keep an eye' on me. This is somewhat laughable because he literally has one eye. He told me he had a terrible infection in it and had to get it removed, but I think that he only did it so that he could wear an eye patch, which he always did. Now that I think about it, I have never seen him without it.

I suddenly heard an almighty crash as I was getting dressed. "Wrath, you little bastard! Get back here!" I heard Greed yell. Wrath must have broken his sunglasses again, for the umpteenth time. Every time he broke them, all hell would break loose, complete with flying lamps, a lot of swearing, and intervening parental figures. To Pride and Lust, Greed was basically a ten-year-old. Although he was twenty-six, he still managed to seem like a whiny little brat.

More crashes and obscene arguments ensued as I quickly slipped on my favorite shirt, which had Falling In Reverse on it, and a pair of skinny jeans. I grabbed my old converse (we had been through a lot together), and I combed my long, unruly hair out as much as I could without breaking the brush. Oh, did I mention that my hair was green? No? Well, now you know. It was just as odd as my deep amethyst eyes that seemed to differ from a sparkling indigo to an almost plum purple, depending on the light. All in all, I was an oddity, but I would not have it any other way.

I ran down the dangerously steep staircase that was right across from my bedroom door and into the kitchen, where my backpack, in all its beat up glory, lay. Our house was a two-story, nothing special, but I liked it. It was comforting after a long day at school.

It was the first day of the new school year, so I was relatively happy about that. I mean, I didn't have to just pop in a classroom, all awkward and nervous in the middle of the school year, so I was satisfied.

Lust walked into the kitchen as I grabbed a bite of toast and some orange juice. "Good morning, Envy. Are you ready for school?" she asked brightly.

"Fuck no," I muttered.

"Well, that's too bad, because you are going anyway," she replied, unfazed by my animosity.

I sighed and told her, Greed (who was getting his ass handed to him by Wrath), Gluttony, Wrath (who was beating the shit out of Greed), and Sloth farewell as I sauntered out the door. Wrath and Gluttony both still went to East High for whatever reason. Wrath is the sole reason I even know that kid Al. He only comes over every other damn day. Wrath never goes to Alphonse's house, but when he does, he never wants to leave. I have never had to pick up the little cretin, but Sloth has, and let me tell you; she did _not _enjoy having to pry him off of a sofa as he screamed several obscene words at her.

I walked to my old Ford truck (a beautiful black 55' Ford pickup truck) and hopped in the driver's seat. I brushed my hands lovingly over the steering wheel before starting her up and driving off to my new school. It was not very far from the house; only about a five-minute drive. I could already see the school building looming in the near distance.

I had promised myself that I would actually make _friends_ here and not be as much of a bitch as I have been in the past. I am stronger now. I can cope, and I will _forget_ what happened in middle school and be _happy_ this time. Ever since the Incident, I couldn't handle a lot of contact with people.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the back so I could avoid the mad rush of teens as they rushed to escape prison – ehem, I mean school. I grabbed my bag and headed for the Main Office, where I would meet up with other newbies, get a tour of the school from dear old Dad, and then be shipped off to my classes. Sounds like _fun_.

The school was nice, I admit, but I didn't pay too much attention to my surroundings as I made my way to the office. I focused on staring at the ground and not attracting attention to myself. Screw being friends with everyone right now, I'll make friends in my own time. I got to the office and saw two other new students; an olive-skinned girl with chocolate brown hair with pink bangs, and a runty boy with black hair and thick glasses. I was not especially attracted to either of them because for one, I was about as straight as a bendy straw, so that rules out the pink-banged girl, and two, I was not into the runty nerdish type of boys.

"Hi there, I'm Rose Lior, nice to meet you," said the smiling pink-banged girl, holding out her hand. I took her hand and returned the smile. "My name is Envy Alighieri, and likewise." I turned to the scrawny boy. "What is your name?" I asked pleasantly.

"Kain Fuery," he replied shyly. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Good to meet you," I said. "So, are you two both juniors this year too?" I queried. They both nodded their assent.

Just as they nodded, Pride swept into the room with his usual stealth and grace. I fail to see how I came out of the same gene pool, seeing as I have all the grace of a bull with only three legs in a china shop.

Pride smiled good-naturedly at us and introduced himself. After he learned our names – well not mine, since he already knew it – he walked us outside the office and around the school grounds. He spoke as we walked.

"This fine school was established in 1967 by …" That was all I heard before I zoned out. He continued talking until we had made a round trip around the campus. We ended up back at the front entrance to the main building, awaiting dismissal from the tour. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a faint gleam of gold in the sunlight. I turned my head slightly to see what had caught my attention. It was a short golden-haired boy that happened to be passing by me. He did not make eye contact at all, but I suspect that he had been looking at either me, Rose, or Kain, because he was clearly blushing and attempting to hide it from someone in my general direction. As he passed, I got a good view of the squirt.

He had his just-past-shoulder-length golden hair in a neat braid and had almost liquid gold eyes to match. He had lightly tanned skin, which suggested that he was outside for a good portion of the day. The boy also had on tight black leather pants (that I absolutely loved…on him), a fitted black shirt, and a bright red jacket that went a little past his knees. It looked _really_ good on him, although, I do not see how he is wearing that jacket in this heat! It may be September, but it still hot as hell in Louisiana. He also sported black platform boots and white gloves that added to the overall strange yet appealing look.

I knew I was staring, but hey, he had not noticed, and I was enjoying the view. I liked this kid already. _Maybe I can be _his_ friend_, I thought hopefully. I was extremely choosy about my friends, which is why I had none, so me being attracted to him this quickly was strange, but hell, I like him, so I now christen him as my new friend, even though we haven't exactly met yet.

He and the blonde girl walking beside him entered the main building for class. I inadvertently glared at his female companion because I was, in all honesty, a little _envious_ that she was walking so close to him and was speaking so intimately with him. True to my name, I was envious of that. I wanted a friend. I did not want to be alone.

My eyes widened slightly. _I've never thought…. _My vision grew blurry as my eyes glazed over with unshed tears. I quickly forced them back, but not before Rose saw and flashed me a meaningful look that said, 'We will discuss this later, you and I.' I was grateful that she cared. Quite frankly, we did not know each other from Adam, so I was confused as to why she would take interest in me, but then it hit me; _this is how you make friends._

I felt exulted now that I had someone I knew – well, er, kind of – that I could sit with at lunch or hang around with in class. I felt happy. I cannot express this in simpler words.

Pride finally dismissed us from his little 'tour of the school' and allowed us to go o our homerooms early so we could have enough time to find it and meet the teachers.

We each had different homerooms, so we dispersed and headed our respective directions. I looked at my schedule:

Homeroom: Izumi Curtis – AP Biology, Room 101

Period 1: Roy Mustang – AP Chemistry, Room 210

Period 2: Barry Chopper – World History, Room 104

Break – Cafeteria

Period 3: Olivier Armstrong – AP English, Room 207

Period 4: Alex Armstrong – Fine Arts, Portable Building 1

Lunch – Cafeteria

Period 5: Riza Mustang – Physical Education, Gymnasium

Period 6: Jean Havoc – French III, Portable Building 3

Period 7: Scar Ishval – Calculus III, Room 119

Huh, not bad. My schedule had an interesting diversity of courses, so I was satisfied with the line up. I found AP English to be my favorite subject, for I prefer literature to mathematics or science any day (I am an incurable bookworm). I did enjoy some science though. I really liked the experimentation aspect of it.

I attempted to memorize my classes on my way to my homeroom, but seeing as I had already arrived at my destination, I would have to do that later. I opened the door quickly and quietly, hoping to avoid detection, but as I glimpsed the interior, I saw a lone person sitting silently in the back row, leafing through a textbook with little interest. A smirk found its way to my lips as I stood in the doorway. The golden-haired pipsqueak turned toward me and when he saw me, his eyes widened considerably and he just stared. He suddenly jerked his head, like he had been disturbed from a reverie. In conclusion, the look on his face: priceless.

I walked toward him with as much grace as I could muster, which is not saying much, but at least I didn't trip and fall on my face. I sat in the seat right beside him and gave him my best 'sexy smirk'.

"'Sup Shrimpy," I said. His face immediately turned beat-red in rage and he began yelling at me.

"I AM NOT SHORT YOU PALMTREE!" he shouted at me. He calmed down somewhat when he noticed that I had not said anything yet. I just busted out laughing at this. I had never heard the nickname 'Palm tree' before. I liked it.

"I have never heard that one before! That was a good one. So, what's your name, Shrimp? I'm Envy Alighieri, nice to meet you," I told him, while I was still chuckling.

He gritted his teeth a little and replied, "My name is Edward Elric, but just call me Ed."

_Isn't that the same last name that Alphonse had?_ I thought. I decided that it was after I thought about it some, but I did not pursue it. Al had never mentioned an older brother when he came over, so maybe it was a coincidence.

I had been pondering this for a few minutes when Ed began to speak. "So what kind of a name is 'Envy'?"

I blinked in surprise and mulled this question over. I sort of half-smiled when I responded. "Well, my mom, Lust, got it from her mother Dante, who named my uncle and aunt Greed and Sloth. My dearest Daddy, Pride, is the principal, in case you haven't put two and two together. They wanted to carry on the 'tradition' so that's how I came to be Envy. Kind of ironic, huh?"

Edward was staring at him again, nodding. He snapped himself out of it and flushed a brilliant shade of crimson. Ed muttered something along the lines of 'interesting', and he then turned back around to face the front, probably because students were streaming into the room now. The teacher, who I remembered as Izumi Curtis, also entered the room. As soon as she stepped foot in the classroom, an icy chill settled in the air, subduing most of the loud chattering and boisterous laughing resonating through out the room.

"I'm Izumi Curtis, your homeroom teacher. I will be teaching AP Biology this year. Any questions?" she said somewhat threateningly. Everyone shook their heads and refused to make eye contact with her. "Good, now be quiet for announcements!" she roared. We all sat at attention for the announcements and after they were over, the bell rang, dismissing us for Period 1. We all but sprinted to the door to escape the impending wrath of Mrs. Curtis. Once the crown thinned out, I jogged over to Edward, who was at his locker not far from the classroom.

"Hey," I greeted. "What is your schedule?" I asked innocently. He hesitated and then began scrounging around in his backpack for the elusive paper that was his schedule. "I uh, have it right here, Envy," he replied as he handed me the paper. I looked it over.

Homeroom: Izumi Curtis – AP Biology, Room 101

Period 1: Roy Mustang – AP Chemistry, Room 210

Period 2: Maes Hughes – Civics, Room 125

Break – Cafeteria

Period 3: Olivier Armstrong – AP English, Room 207

Period 4: Ling Yao – Health, Room 230

Lunch – Cafeteria

Period 5: Riza Mustang – Physical Education, Gymnasium

Period 6: Martel Hebi– Spanish III, Portable Building 2

Period 7: Scar Ishval – Calculus III, Room 119

We had four periods together, including the break and lunch! I was overjoyed to find that I could torture and tease the blonde _all_ day long. He was an acquaintance now, by most people's standards, but I already thought of him as a friend.

"Hey, we have first, third, fifth, and seventh together," I pointed out, a little redundantly.

"Cool," he replied. "You wanna walk to AP Chem. with me?"

I nodded my ascent and let him lead me up the flight of stairs to the AP Chem. classroom. I stayed close behind Ed as I stepped into the room, so as not to draw too much attention. I saw a severe looking man that I took to be our teacher, Mr. Mustang. I remembered the schedule suddenly. Didn't someone else have that last name? Oh yeah, Mrs. Riza Mustang. I again assumed that they were either married or they were brother and sister, and she had not given away her last name. I wondered about this as I took my seat next to Edward. He did not seem to mind me sitting next to him again.

Mustang's jet-black hair fell into his rich, piercing dark brown eyes. His pale visage held a stern air that commanded attention from his subordinates, or in other words, we the students.

The rest of the students filed into the room, now rather solemn thanks to Mrs. Curtis's shouting and frightening Glares of Death.

"As you know, I am Mr. Roy Mustang, AP Chemistry teacher, yadda, yadda, yadda…" he looked around the room staring into each of our souls in turn. "Now, here is the syllabus for this year's class. Have this signed by your parental figure or legal guardian. You must have these to me by Friday, do I make myself perfectly clear?" he said in a deep, yet clipped voice.

"Yes, Mr. Mustang," resounded from the students.

"Good, now on with the lesson," Mustang said. He put up the notes for the first chapter and waited for everyone to finish jotting it down before switching the slide. After about five slides of very sparse notes, he put on a video about the atomic theory. "I hate notes just as much as you do, if not more (he muttered this under his breath), so here's an educational video. Take at least three full pages of notes to turn in when the bell rings."

Everyone groaned audibly at this and began taking out paper and pens. I heard an especially loud protest from beside me.

"That lazy bastard just wants to get a nap," said Ed in a vehement whisper. I took it that Edward knew him. Ed elaborated on his earlier statement. "He even made coming to check up on Al and I an excuse for missing a seminar up at the school. I'm still surprised Riza didn't stop him in his tracks."

He said this with a hint of affection. I just _had_ to ask now. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about, Blondie?" I asked. He smiled over at me, which made my chest tighten slightly. He had the cutest lopsided grin I had ever laid eyes on.

"Well, since the Bearded Bastard, otherwise known as my father, is not home, he and Riza, who are were recently married, or Izumi come to check on me and my brother Al," he said simply. He was on a first name basis with the teachers? Geez, he must be really close with 'em I guess. I neglected to mention that I knew his brother, but oh well, I'll tell him later. I filed this bit of information for a later date, for now, I was curious about his parents.

The following statement is one I will regret for all eternity:

"What about your mother? Isn't she there to care for you?" as soon as I had said it, I knew I had stepped on a landmine.

His eyes veiled over with the recollection of sorrowful memory that Envy could only speculate about. Ed's eyes seem to grow slightly back to normal after a few painful moments. "Hey, we had better be taking notes, Envy. Let's pay attention so we don't fail our first lesson, okay?" He said this almost pleadingly, so I promptly let it drop...for now. I turned back to the front and began copying facts.

_Ed….What happened to you?_

* * *

Chapter Two is complete! Woohoo! And sorry about leaving off there...well, no, I am not sorry. ehehehe, anyway, tell my what you think. The next chapter deviates from my original plans, but I hope you like the idea. This is Bomb-With-an-Accent, signing out!


	3. Raindrops on Roses

A/N: Well, well, well, we meet again my dear readers….

So, I would love to hear ALL your complaints and/or compliments of my story so far! Feel free to do so! I want to thank everyone who has even given his or her precious time to read my story. I want to give a special thanks to anyone who has favorited, reviewed, or followed my story! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA, although I wish I did.

I again would like for everyone to give a trapezoid of applause (because rounds of applause are boring, and it is also a class inside joke) for…..*drumroll*….. Fleeting Rebelion! She is giving me even more helpful tips on my story and life in general. Speaking of her life-altering advice, look up Turkish oil wrestling. You will not regret it.

Also, I would like to give a shout out to anyone who went to Mori No Ike with me! Remember, Wanito is watching…..

IMPORTANT INFORMATION: This chapter is focused on Rose and Winry. It will follow their entire day. The NEXT chapter will pick back up on where Envy and Ed left off in chapter two. It will also be in Envy's POV.

* * *

_Prove Me Wrong_

Chapter Three:

Raindrops on Roses

"Hmmm, my homeroom is in Room 119 with Mr. Scar Ishval," said Rose as she walked away from Envy and Kain. She rounded the next corner of the building and crashed headfirst into someone, causing both of them topple to the floor. Rose extricated her long limbs from those of the other person and stood.

"What's your name?" Rose asked as she helped up the person. As the person rose to full height, Rose saw that it was a girl with long, beautiful blonde hair in a high ponytail with forget-me-not blue eyes. Her somewhat tight shirt had a band on it that Rose did not recognize, a miniskirt, and chunky black boots. Rose took all this in as the blonde smiled at her and answered.

"I'm Winry, Winry Rockbell," the girl told her with a grin as she brushed herself off. "What's yours?"

"Rose Lior," she answered kindly.

"Very pretty name," said Winry, suddenly nervous now that she recognized Rose as the girl she had been ogling earlier.

"Thanks! I like yours as well. So where are you headed for homeroom?" asked Rose, hoping Winry was in the same one.

"Oh, I'm in Room 119. What about you?" replied Winry with a nervous smile.

"Same here. Can you walk with me to the classroom? I'm afraid I do not know where it is," said Rose innocently. In truth, she did know where it was, but she wanted someone to walk and talk with now that Envy and Kain were not there. Besides, she liked this peppy, cute girl.

"Uh, yeah, sure! I can take you," said Winry, more confidently. She turned and started walking. Rose caught up and walked by her side, matching her stride. Winry's hair bounced and bobbed as she walked, and Rose could not help but notice how pretty her eyes were when the sun's ray hit them at just the right angle, making them glint and shimmer a deeper shade of cobalt.

Winry scrutinized her new companion, and upon close inspection, found that Rose's skin was a rich olive with virtually no blemishes to defile her beauty. Rose's hair grew almost down to her waist and was a beautiful mahogany color. Her pink bangs swishes across her wide indigo eyes. In the light of the morning, her irises transformed into a becoming shade of violet. Her summer dress was simple, yet pretty; it was a flowing chocolate brown with the same color brown embroidery at the open neck and at the hem, which reached her knees. It was sleeveless, leaving her slender arms bare against the sun's radiant rays. Rose's lean legs were bare as well, but her feet bore comfortable flip-flops that were a rugged-looking leather.

As the two girls looked each other over out of the corner of their eyes, they reached Room 119, the Calculus III classroom.

"Well, here we are," said Winry brightly. Winry and Rose walked to two desks near the middle of the room and sat down side by side. Students surrounded them on all sides.

"So, you are a new student, huh?" Winry asked. She new that Rose was new, but in truth, she just had nothing else to say.

"Yes I am, along with Kain Fuery and Envy Alighieri, but they are in separate classes right now. I think I have AP Biology with Kain, I do not remember having any with Envy," Rose replied as she took out her schedule to look at.

"Let's see if we have any classes together," suggested Winry. She pulled her schedule out as well.

"Well, we have AP Biology, so you'll get to meet Kain, we have Gym class, and we have Spanish III together," Rose concluded after skimming both of the schedules.

"Nice, so I'll see you second period, fifth period, and sixth period," said Winry as the bell rang, signaling the dismissal of homeroom. "I'll see you there."

-OoOoO-

The sound of the second period bell resonated throughout the halls, beckoning the students to withdraw from first period classes. Winry immediately sought out Rose once she was free of photography class. After glancing around the hall, looking over the sea of students, she finally caught a glimpse of pink hair a few feet to her right.

"Hey," greeted Winry.

"Hiya, Winry," Rose said, returning the greeting with a pleasant smile.

"Accompany me to AP Biology, will ya?" asked the blonde mechanic. She was about to turn and begin walking to class, but she stopped short and turned back around to face Rose.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to warn you about Mrs. Curtis," she said sheepishly. "I myself am kind of afraid of her, but she warms up to you eventually. She is very strict about her classroom procedures, homework, and punctuality, so stay sweet and innocent, okay?"

Rose seemed only a little fazed by this. "Um, yeah, I'll be okay I think. Thank you for the warning though." She replied.

They made it to Izumi's classroom and immediately made a B-line for the empty seats near the back. Izumi usually picked on the kids up near the front.

Kain, recognizing Rose, meandered over to where they sat and plopped himself in the seat in front of the brunette.

"Hey there, Rose! Who is this?" he asked good-naturedly, gesturing at Winry.

"This is Winry Rockbell, Kain. Winry, this is Kain Fuery," she said.

The blonde mechanic stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet ya, Kain," she said brightly as Kain shook her outstretched hand. The trio talked for a few minutes before the bell for class blared for class to start.

Izumi whisked into the room and began her class.

"Alright you little hooligans, listen up!" she began in an intimidating voice. "Here are your syllabi for this class. They are to be promptly signed by tomorrow. Is that clear?"

No one objected.

"Well, here are the notes for chapter one, so everyone should be copying this down," said Izumi as she put notes up on the projector. Each slide was brimming with notes.

Rose's eyes widened and she turned a bit pale at the sight of Izumi and of the overwhelming amount of notes. Kain visibly cringed in front of the girls.

Winry began copying immediately, unfazed.

"Wow, I expected Mrs. Curtis to be much harder on us," whispered Winry in surprise. "AP Biology is going to be a cinch! I mean, I am pretty good a Biology in general, but now I'm not as afraid of this class."

"Hey, Winry? This is kind of hasty, but I was never good at Biology, and I honestly don't know how I got in this class, but do you think you could…well, never mind…" Rose turned her head away, for a pretty shade of pink dusted her smooth cheeks.

"Rose, tell me," persisted Winry.

Rose looked apologetically at her, for a reason unknown to Winry.

"Would you m-mind tutoring me in Biology? Just sometimes on week day or on the weekend if you're f-free, but you don't have to, you just seem to be really good at this, so I thought maybe…" rambled Rose nervously. She suddenly became very self-conscious as she bit her lip.

Winry gave her a kind smile and giggled. "Sure! Where do you live? I can come over to your house, or you to mine. I'm on 172 Mimosa Avenue."

"Oh! You live right by me! I'm on Mimosa 174. May I come over to your house?" asked Rose, still not believing her luck. She liked Winry. Rose hoped that they would be great friends, and maybe…_No_, thought Rose in misery, _she doesn't swing that way. It is a new school where no one knows about my orientation…no one can make fun of me._

"Hey, you can come over today, so I can catch you up on the school and start helping you with studying. How's that sound Rosie?" there was a short pause. "Oh! Sorry, Rose! I meant Rose, but that just slipped out, " Winry burst out.

"Shut UP!" shouted Izumi.

"It's okay, I like that nickname. You may call me that if you like, said Rose fondly.

"Oh, okay, thanks," responded Winry, relieved.

For the rest of that period, they copied notes, and cast several glances at one another while they were not looking, wondering if the other was doing the same.

-OoOoO-

"Hey, Winry! Oy, over here!" called a short golden-haired boy, waving madly at Winry and Rose.

"We're coming!" Winry shouted back as she grabbed Rose's hand and led her to Ed's table. It was morning break, which was only twenty minutes long, but it allowed students to grab a snack provided by the school and catch up with friends.

Rose felt a blush slowly spreading across her flustered visage because of the contact with Winry. _Calm_ _yourself!_ Thought Rose desperately.

She managed to revert back to her original olive-toned skin as she and Winry neared the table. She noticed Envy sitting next to Edward, looking a bit peeved. His dark amethyst eyes seemed to transmute into a brilliant indigo as he narrowed his eyes at Edward, who was still turned in Winry's direction.

Winry and Rose sat down across from Edward and Envy. Envy was still seething quietly over something and Ed seemed especially mischievous and suspicious to Winry, who knew _those looks_ that Ed got. They were _never_ a good.

"Hey, Win," greeted Edward.

"Hey, Ed," she replied. Who's your friend here?" she inquired, looking Envy over. In a moment of jealousy, Rose turned her head away slightly, hiding her blush behind her bangs. Envy noticed this and looked at her in askance. She only shook her head a little, indicating 'not now'. He shrugged and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Envy Alighieri, and you must be Winry Rockbell," he said. "Edward's told me about you. He says you are an amazing mechanic, is that true?" he asked amiably, despite his slight annoyance with Ed.

"Oh, well, you could _say_ I was pretty good…" Winry said, sitting a little straighter and prouder.

"Anyway," cut in Ed, "so how has everyone's day been going," he said a bit aggressively.

Envy smirked. The Shrimp got a little pissed off when he started conversing with his mechanic friend. This was an interesting discovery…

Everyone mumbled about a load of notes on the first day in response the Ed's query.

"Mine's been great. And Rose? Have you been keeping up in class? From what I hear about Winry, she has very good marks. I bet she can help you if you're stuck," Envy said in a flattering voice. Winry turned pink at his words.

"Oh, thank you. Actually, we've planned on studying together after school," replied Winry happily.

"That sounds like a good plan. You know, I was thinking about doing that with Edo here," said Envy, his face still graced with his customary smirk. He snaked his arm around the unsuspecting Edward's waist and began fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The short blonde yelped in completely _masculine_ (not) sort of way and slapped at Envy's arm.

"H-hey, you damnable deranged palm tree! Keep your paws off me," exclaimed Edward, who had flushed a crimson hue. It seemed that Envy had turned the tables; he was now the one with an expression of clear amusement ad Ed now being the one that was fuming and flustered.

Envy withdrew his arm from Ed and held his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't doing anything! I was merely suggesting we study together after school," he said in a voice dripping with innocence.

"No you weren't. You were molesting me, you sick bastard," Edward said in a flat tone of voice, accepting his fate.

"Well, after school, I'll walk you to my truck. We're going to my house to work, so call your brother and make sure he knows. I'll give you details next period we're in the same class," Envy said decisively, leaning toward Ed and daring him to object.

"Alright, alright, I'll play along," growled Edward.

Winry raised an eyebrow and stared at him like he had spontaneously sprouted an extra arm and leg, impressed that Edward was tolerating another human besides herself. It was just _weird_! He and Envy seemed to be _friends_. _Hmm, strange, but it'll be good for him. He needs someone,_ thought Winry shrewdly. She was still wondering what had happened in the mere two periods they were in class together for this to occur. _Oh well, as long as Ed's happy. Envy seems nice, so maybe…_

The brunette had watched this exchange with interest, noting how Envy and Edward bantered, but with fondness that would usually be found between two long time friends.

The bell for third period rang, ordering the mas of students to get the hell to class. The four (new) friends each went off to their respective classes.

-OoOoO-

Winry sat in fifth hour, waiting nervously for Rose. It was getting closer to the end of the day, and the pretty olive-skinned girl would be coming over to her house to study. She fidgeted as the object of thought entered the room gracefully, her dress flowing beautifully over her slender frame. Her long smooth hair swished over her shoulder partially. Rose grinned at Winry from across the room and then turned to go to the girl's locker room. Winry was already dressed out for gym – she wore short green shorts with gold lining and accents with a school T-shirt with the school mascot, a lion, on the front. The shirt was also green and gold. Her boots had been replaced with white tennis shoes with black laces.

A short time later, Rose came out of the locker room in the same green and gold shorts and a school T-shirt that had 'Central High Lions' on the front, and a list of the different sports teams on the back. Her hair was up in a sloppy French Braid and her flip-flops had been exchanged for forest green Converse. To Winry's amusement, the pink-banged girl also sported green and gold striped knee socks. She had to admit, Rose looked _really good_ in her gym clothes, especially her shorts…

_Snap out of it Winry! Stop staring! _ She chided herself as she squirmed uncomfortably. The brunette finally made it over to the mechanic and plopped down beside her, sighing.

"I really don't like Gym. I'm not the athletic kind of girl," Rose said, by way of greeting.

"me neither, but I do like to win, so I play. We usually play dodge ball, which is my all-time favorite," Winry responded.

As she said this, the gym teacher Coach Riza Mustang, made her entrance and blew her whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone, welcome to Gym. I'll pass these syllabi out for your parental figures to sign and return by Wednesday. After everyone has received these, we will organize a game of dodge ball. Everyone _will_ play, no exceptions unless it is for medical reasons. Now, I would like the girls to line up to my left, and boys to my right," said Coach Mustang in a cold, tight tone.

In the line, Winry and Rose were separated, so they could not tell if they were on each other's team or not until the game started.

"Rockbell, you're Team Gold. To the left," Coach Mustang said. The two teams were called Gold and Green, for the school colors.

She walked to her team's side and immediately put her hand to the wall, smoothly dipping into stance to get a good start. She glanced around quickly to see who was on her team before Coach Mustang signaled for the game to begin.

She saw a splash of pink hair, so she knew Rose was definitely on her team. She saw a gleam of golden hair, which was that squirt Edward. She then saw a peculiar-looking head of green hair that looked suspiciously like a palm tree. That would undoubtedly be Envy. Among others, she caught glimpses of Russell Trigham, and annoying, yet good-looking British boy, Heymans Breda, a stocky boy, the new kid Kain Fuery, and Lyra Evans, who was a complete bitch.

She was satisfied with her team. These people seemed to have a drive to win.

Rose could not see Winry down the line of people against the wall, but as Coach Mustang shouted "GO!", she saw Winry sprint ahead of the pack, along with Ed and Envy following close behind. Kain was lagging. She herself was up near the front, and she managed to swipe a ball out from under Elysia Hughes. And she quickly darted away from the half-court line.

She weaved her way through the cluster of her teammates to get to Winry. She, Winry, Ed, and Envy were all in a group, protecting each other from the onslaught of the opposing team. Elysia, the star pitcher of the Central High softball team, threw one aiming directly for Winry's face. The two hated each other, so naturally, they would take it out on each other in dodge ball. Rose deflected it for her with the ball she had yet to throw.

"Thanks for the save, Rosie," said Winry as she threw her ball with all her might at Dorochet Inu. Rose was not looking in that direction at the time, but she knew Winry had found her mark when she heard a sharp yelp and a thud as Dorochet was taken out.

"No problem," the brunette replied as she threw a ball at Elysia, who was not looking. It nailed her in the shoulder, effectively taking her out of the game.

"Good shot!" called Envy as he twirled himself and an annoyed Ed away from the line of fire. A ball hurtled right past where the duo had been a second before. The ball ended up pegging poor Kain in the stomach.

So far, only seven people were left on the opposing side. Team Two still had Winry, Rose, Ed, Envy, Russell, and Lyra. They had a fighting chance.

Vato Falman, a rather shy boy with slate gray hair, was dodging every ball thrown at him, even Envy's. Envy was the best of all of them at anticipating the other team's moves, and he could not hit the little bugger.

Falman threw, not hitting anyone, and Envy struck, throwing right as Falman was off-balance after the follow-through. It nailed him in his gut. Now, only six to go and they would end the game. Rose caught Miles Briggs's ball, sending him to the bleachers, and Ed hit another kid in the head. Lyra was hit in the back as she was turning to pick up a ball, so now it was five on four. Ed turned to Envy and said something that sounded like, "okay, but only if you let me go home and pack some over night stuff," to Rose. She was a little confused, but she could guess that Envy was cornering Ed into coming over to his house to spend the night. Of course, she should have known. She had only known them for one day, and it felt like she had spent an eternity with these guys.

Just as Ed blinked and began to turn back, Envy shouted, "Watch out, Edo!" but he was too late. Ed was hit squarely in the jaw by Selim Bradley, a short boy with black hair and curiously mauve eyes.

Envy helped Ed up, who had been so caught off guard, that he was thrown off-balance and landed on his ass.

Edward went to sit in the bleachers, still holding his jaw, while Envy, Russell, Rose, and Winry prepared for the next volley of balls. Russell deflected two that were coming at his legs and sidestepped another coming at his abdomen. Envy arched his back to avoid one and Winry caught it from behind him, putting Selim out. Russell threw a screamer at Zolf Kimbley, the resident bully of Central High. As Winry put it, he was a flirk (a jerk/flirt). Zolf caught it with ease and threw it back at Rose, all in one fluid motion. Russell walked off the court as the ball hurtled at Rose's face. She noticed it coming at her a second too late, and she could not move, but a blur passes in front of her. That blur was the ever-peppy mechanic, Winry.

Winry was hit in the shoulder rather hard as she deflected Zolf's ball with her body. Rose stared at her helplessly as she walked off of the court, shrugging off the painful blow from Kimbley. She sat down next to Edward and Russell, and she smiled at Rose.

Rose was never even good at sports, so why hadn't Winry allowed her to be hit? Winry would have fared far better than she in a game like this.

Envy looked at her sympathetically as he ducked and weaved his was smoothly around the court. He was a natural.

Envy reared back and threw with all his might at Maria Ross. It hit the ball she was using to protect herself with, but it knocked it out of her hands, sending her to the bleachers.

Now, there were only three left; Kimbley, Minna (or Mina/Nina, however you want to spell it)Tucker, and Mei Chang. The later two were not nearly as formidable as Zolf Kimbley, but they were contenders nonetheless.

Only Envy and Rose were left standing on their team, but they could still beat them. Rose picked up a ball that had rolled near her feet and prepared to throw at Mei, but Envy had a better idea.

"We both throw at Minna, the weakest, on the count of three," he said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" he yelled the last number as he and Rose flung their dodge balls at Minna, who squeaked in fear, but could not avoid the attack. She was hit both times, and was promptly put out of the game.

It was two on two now, Envy and Rose versus Kimbley and Mei.

Mei threw her ball with quick decisive movement, giving Envy no room to spot a weakness. She did have a habit of crouching or sinking into an easy splits to dodge. Envy immediately began aiming lower, instructing Rose to aim high. Mei was caught off guard and Rose managed to hit her, sending her off the court.

Only Kimbley was left. Kimbley threw at Rose, but missed because Rose deflected the projectile. Envy went in for the kill, and he threw a dodge ball at him with all his strength, but Kimbley ducked, then swiftly threw back at the green-haired teen. Envy was struck in the back as he was attempting to flip away from the on-coming ball. Envy was out. It was up to Rose. She nervously gripped the ball she was holding, afraid of being hit in the face.

Rose was good at dodging and catching, but her throw was awfully weak, so she decided to be smart and wait for Kimbley to throw. He smirked wickedly at her and he threw at her, aiming for her chest. She braced herself and put her hands up to where she could catch it. The ball hit her hands at full force and it bounced off, flying high into the air. She dove forward, hands first, and closed her eyes, waiting for pain. It never came. Instead, she felt the cool, hardwood floor beneath her outstretched body and a rough, patterned surface that reminded her of the dodge balls…She had caught it!

Her team cheered, surprised and elated they had beaten the other team. Riza looked at the other team severely.

"Losing team, five laps around the gym, now," she said sternly. They groaned but complied.

"Good job, Rosie! I knew I saved you for a reason!" said Winry. "I-I honestly just didn't want you to get hurt," she said, blushing a bit.

"Well, thank you, Winry. I owe you one," she responded, blushing as well.

-OoOoO-

Rose and Winry changed back into their uniforms and walked toward their six period class together, Spanish III with Martel Hebi in Portable Building 2. Neither liked Spanish, but it was easy to pass.

They hastily entered the small, cramped space that was their classroom, and they sat down side by side in the back.

"I hate Spanish class! I'd rather learn German, or say, Russian, but noooooo! Our scumbag school doesn't have those languages," grumbled Winry in an exasperated tone.

"I agree," conceded Rose. "I want to learn Norwegian."

"That's cool," said Winry.

Ms. Hebi was already seated at her desk, waiting for everyone to get there. She was about to begin her class when Edward Elric burst into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Hebi!" he yelled, sprinting to the seat behind Rose and flinging his bag in an empty seat beside him.

"Mr. Elric, so _nice_ for you to join us," she hissed contemptuously.

"Now, take these syllabi and pass them back," she ordered the people sitting in front. "Get them signed and returned to me by _jueves, por favor." _

"Copy the homework and get started on your vocabulary," she said, handing out a sheet of twenty words in Spanish to memorize.

She went back to her desk and plugged in her iPod to listen to while her students pretended to work.

"Hey, Win, hey Rosé," he greeted, adding an accent on Rose's name.

"Hey, Ed," The girls said in unison.

"So," began a smirking Winry, "how's it going with the new guy Envy? Finally found someone that can stand you?" she asked.

Rose giggled as Edward huffed in indignation. "People love me, for your information," he said.

"So you say," the blonde mechanic retorted in a singsong voice.

They talked through the entire period, bickering good-naturedly, laughing quietly, and enjoying each other's presence.

-OoOoO-

It had been raining since the beginning of sixth period. When the bell for seventh period rang, the entire student body stormed out of their respective classrooms, ready to go home. Rose and Winry were crushed amid the crowd of people, separated from each other, but after the initial bulk of the crowd passed, the blonde made her way to Rose, her skirt swishing as she walked.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Winry. She and Rose stopped walking once they reached Winry's car. Edward was already there, talking to Envy heatedly, unaware of her presence. The brunette nodded, raindrops coating her olive skin. Small crystals shone on Rose's eyelashes as she glance at Winry. She looked up at her through her water-laden lashes, her head slightly bowed.

Winry felt her chest tighten. Rose was beautiful….

Rose herself was entranced; Winry's eyes, now a stormy azure blue, gazed at her, unblinking. The blonde's hair swished back and forth as she turned her head, the locks filled with sparkling drops of water.

They were awakened from their trances and fantasies by yelling and sounds of splashing water. They turned around quickly only to see Edward in the mud, and Envy shouting.

"YOU HAD NO BUISNESS DOING THAT FOR ME!" Envy shrieked. He was royally pissed at Edward for something, but neither Winry nor Rose knew why.

Edward picked himself up hastily. "I couldn't stand there and WATCH that happen, Envy!" he responded in a hurt voice. It could have been easily mistaken for anger.

"Would you two shut the fuck up?" shouted Winry. Envy's truck, which looked like Edward's Dream Truck, was parked near Winry's car. She glared first at the boys, then at the truck. "You two, get in the damn truck, and stop disturbing the peace. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Edward looked like a kicked puppy when she said this, but he composed himself. Envy just glared at Edward and stomped over to his truck, wrenching driver's side the door open.

"Well, come on then," he ground out as Ed walked cautiously toward Envy's truck.

"Look, Envy, I'm sor—," began Edward, but Envy interrupted.

"Save it, Ed, just get in."

That's all Winry and Rose heard before they got in the truck, slammed the doors, and took off.

Rose called her parents, telling them of her plans. They understood and allowed her to go.

"Well," said Winry, sighing, "let's get going."

* * *

YAY! long chapter! Sooooo, you guys liiiiike it? There are so many questions left unanswered…I just had to leave it hanging like that, you know? Well, R&R! Thank you, and peace out!


	4. Spitfire O' Mine

A/N: Chapter four! I finally got my ass in gear. I will not be updating very regularly in the next weeks (maybe months) because of summer reading assignments, work, flesh-eating cacti, and the start of school. I apologize in advance. This will be a SHORT chapter! Sorry!

Thank Fleeting Rebelion once again for putting up with my pestering! Trapezoid of applause everyone! So far, she has not let me down.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of FMA sadly.

This chapter is Envy's POV, and will be focused on Ed and Envy completely. Metaphorical cookies will be given to those who catch Homestuck references I scattered in there. Some loose ends will be tied up next chapter, but I'll leave some secrets for later, so do not fret! On to the chapter, Hoo hoo! Hee Hee!

* * *

_Prove Me Wrong_

Chapter Four:

Spitfire O' Mine

I finally made it out of fucked up excuse of a second period class. That crazy-ass teacher Mr. Chopper threatened to chop me into bits for dozing off during a rant on how amazing the sound of dying screams were.

I am not about to go into any of that tomfoolery….

I made my way down the long, narrow hall toward the cafeteria for morning break. I then felt a sudden presence behind me (a short presence at that), making the hairs on the back of my neck stand at attention.

"Hey," breathed Edward. I could feel his warm breath caress the bare skin of my exposed neck and ear. He was extremely close, too. In fact, I could tell he smelt faintly of cinnamon and peaches. It was a warm, welcoming smell that washed out my senses and enveloped me. I quickly composed myself, turned around to face him, and purged those odd thoughts from my mind.

"Hey, yourself, Squirt. How's the weather down there?" I said, feeling a little sassy. I get in those weird, sass-mouthing moods a lot. As of late, I have decided that the old, bitchy Envy is dead and gone, and I will be that charismatic, sarcastic, out-there kind of guy I've always wanted to be (not). So far, I like this New Me (although I am still an asshole).

He spluttered indignantly at that and he flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"I am not short you fuckass!" he said, bristling at my jab at his underwhelming height. "Fuck you, Palm Tree," he added after a moment of my giggling at the word 'fuckass'. I mean, seriously, who comes up with that kind of word? That's right, Shrimps do. Anyway, enough with this fuckassery.

"Ed, you seriously have a problem," I say in a solemn tone of voice. He gave me a quizzical look.

"You cannot shout at people willy-nilly because they refer to your…shrimp-like stature. Hell, I don't whine about being likened to a palm tree," I continued.

At this, his face grew red, but then turned a becoming shade of purple. He was pissed, but then suddenly, his face was returned to its original hue. Edward smirked and his golden eyes darted to the object I had been holding in my right hand. Ed, with the speed of a fucking cheetah, snatched the object and ran. Now I was pissed as hell!

I sped off after him, yelling obscenities. We passed several peeved students and non-caring teachers as we ran through the labyrinthine hallways of the school building.

"Dammit, Ed, give me back my damn book!" I shouted. It was an old copy of _And__Then_ _There_ _Were_ _None_ by Agatha Christie. The Shrimp took one of my all-time favorite books! How dare that little Jack Wagon? It was only the first day of school, and he had already made a short, psycho friend who pissed him off, yet liked him. _A_ _friend_, I thought. _A_ _real_ _friend…_

I heard shouting a little ways ahead of me. Of course it was Ed, taunting me into oblivion. This is stupid.

"Give it back, Edward!" I yell venomously.

"If you want it, come and get it, Spitfire O' Mine!" he replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, I will, Pipsqueak, I will," I say as I prepare to pounce. And yes, I really mean pounce. There is no other way to catch the sneaky bastard! I liked that nickname….alot.

I suddenly dash forward, catching the smirking Shrimp off-guard. I literally pounce and practically tackle him. We land on the floor in a jumbled heap of legs, arms, and hair. My breathing ceases for a moment when I realize that my face is a mere inch or so away from Ed's. His breathing hitches too. We gaze at each other in a moment of fuck-all cliché romance. I quickly scramble to my feet and help Ed off his ass. I then reach down and retrieve my book. Its spine is now dangling by a few threads and some pages are crumpled or ripped. I glare at Ed. I

"Ed, you are a dead Shrimp swimmin'," I say in an ominous manner, effectively scaring the shit out of Edward.

He paled and ran toward the cafeteria for break. I of course followed, intent on some form of revenge.

"Well then, Spitfire O' Mine," I said to myself. "two can play that game."

I followed him, weaving among the throngs of students. I squeezed past a group of slutty-looking girls in tube tops and way-too-short mini skirts and made it to the snack line. We could buy snacks for the morning break, thank God. I was famished. I would bide my time, and wait for the opportune moment to get back at Ed for ruining my favorite book.

I skimmed the snack choices and dismissed the baked goods immediately. Lust made way to freakin' many cakes and cookies. I now hated Betty Crocker with the passion of a thousand revving chainsaws.

I bought a bottle of water and a bag of Doritos ad made my way to the table where Ed was seated, alone. He seemed to be looking for someone…someone to fear. Yep, that's me.

"Hey, Edo, mind if I sit here?" I say sitting beside him. I tore open the Doritos and munched away, a little violently, I should say. If anyone could make eating Doritos look like a death threat, it was me. I finished those off quickly and guzzled my water, draining it. That hit the spot.

Edward grinned over at me cautiously when I had _finished _eating. Good move. "Are you mad, En?" he asks.

"hmmm, I don't kno- yes!" I say, cutting the crap and telling him like it fucking is. "You ruined my favorite book! Lust, my Mom, gave it to me on my tenth birthday, you fuckass!" I snarl, feeling angry just thinking about it. I used that word...Oh, why the hell not? Fuckass, fuckass, fuckass. I could get another copy, but that was a special edition.

I begin to seethe silently.

"I'm sorry, Envy. I really had no idea it was special to you, and I shouldn't have acted like that, but it is only a book, you can get another he said. He almost calmed me down, but then he said _that_ to me. It was a special edition, dammit! It was my metaphorical child! And he had ripped its backbone out with his teeth.

"Pffft, whatever. I'll do that," I snap.

He sighs and then turns, facing two approaching figures, who appear to be females.

"Hey, Winry! Oy, over here!" Ed yells, waving at the duo heading toward us. I am still sulking.

I will get him back. Whether it is tossing him down two sets of stairs, or making him drink insane amounts of Faygo, I will have order in the fucking court.


End file.
